1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drug delivery systems, and more particularly to epidermal/dermal, tissue adhesive, microcollagen, collagen-based drug delivery systems and process for producing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the copending application, there is disclosed a process for ball milling collagen to a particle size of from about 1 to 50 .mu.m, preferably 5 to 25 .mu.m for incorporation into a drug delivery system, such as an aerosol application as a wound dressing. Such particulate collagen, as particularly included for aerosol application, has been found to be effective; however, some of the particulate collagen did not appear to adequately adhere to the wound site or was readily removed therefrom by the slightess contact thereby reducing effectiveness of collagen deposition.